Usuario discusión:Bulbasaur98
Aqui los tienes, tus dragones Entrenalos y todo el cuento =D !! Futimajurimuchi, el mejor Pokémon 03:21 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Pokemons Ya los tienes al nivel 10 (pero a Meroetta solo en forma alternativa cuando tenga Cancion Antigua puede cambiar)JA 14:20 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Todo correcto equipados con la tabla pradal y al nivel 10, cuidalos ;D Futimajurimuchi, el mejor Pokémon 14:24 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Bien Toma Archivo:Heracross NB.png y Archivo:Bachuru NB.png Gracias por participar x3 Premio consuelo Archivo:Slowpoke_NB.pngNivel 5 con una Piedra eterna clavada en la cabeza para que nunca la puedas sacar BUAJAJAJAJA literalmente la sacas se muere esta inscrustada en su cerebro Cuanto mas recuerdo de mi vida mas en la oscuridad me quiero hundir 23:53 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Bikutini_NB.pngNivel 1 y sin ataques BUAJAJAJJAJ V_Ó Oye Tus pokes suben de nivel cada 5 ediciones asi que deberian estar al ..... no se JA 20:41 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok, pero dadme el Vulpiz >O< Futimajurimuchi, el mejor Pokémon 02:35 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Claro, puedes tenerlos, ya te dije si xD Futimajurimuchi, el mejor Pokémon 04:02 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Shaymin Archivo:HuevoDP.png Aca estan a 100 ediciones mas, y eclosiona ;D I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 20:34 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Centro de Adopciones :Luna Nueva -Un nuevo amigo! Buenos días , aqui le traigo a su Combusken diviertanse aqui los datos: Archivo:Combusken_NB.png Nombre:Combusken quieres ponle uno tu Tipo:Fuego Nivel:31 60 ediciones evoluciona 12 ediciones 1 nivel (por que 60/5 = 12 y le faltan 5 niveles para evolucionar) Comportamiento y perzonalidad:Alegre , convencido y amable Ataques:Patada ignea,Doble patada,corpulencia PS:100 Que se diviertan [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 17:44 22 oct 2010 (UTC) :D respuestas #Congratulatios ! obtienes a tus pokes Normales #Lo haremos como en las wikias de Zeth I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 20:31 24 oct 2010 (UTC) + o - si, pero, el nivel, ataques, tipo y estadisticas cuentan :) I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 20:49 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Soy nueva y me gustaria ser amig@ tuya, puedo? Respondeme eh Zaizen 16:43 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Bulbasaur ok, veo que es verdad, asi que toma a tu bulbasaur :D (No podre estar disponible hasta el luner, castigo, te veo la siguiente semana) I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 18:15 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Tu huevo The Amazing Race: 1° Temporada/Episodio 1 Fuiste el primer en lelgar tu recompenza esta ahi leelo xD Y ahi veras que te regale un huevo tambien dice su dia de Eclosion xD [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Claro Claro toma Archivo:Piedra fuego.png Ok le damos su vuelto xDDD, Ya peude utilizar la piedra gracias por comprar en la Tienda de Giovi xD Pokemon Bien perfecto tienes a dos de los pokemon de mi zona de captura Archivo:Rhyperior_NB.pngNv 34 Archivo:Aerodactyl_NB.pngNv 34 Yo soy como una sombra,voy junto a ti todo el tiempo pero pocas veces me haces caso 23:36 28 oct 2010 (UTC) No puede ser! Te olvidaste de mi en tu lista de amigooos! Ponme un banette plis y de nombre BGS Figma [[User:Munchlax-code|'Bℓα¢к★Gσℓ∂ Sαω']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'ブラック★ゴールドソ']] 20:40 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Germen podrido y mugroso Quiero aparecer en MVI te di un puesto en mi novela asi que si me dejas un puesto estamos a mano aunque sea aparecer como un lider de gym lo que SEA pero quiero aparecer :3 [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ υ¢нιнα']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'мє ∂ι¢єѕ αℓgσ?']] 22:25 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Vale xD aprovecho para dejar otro podrias ponerme 2 plantillas de equipo la del gym y la normal la normal tiene a 2 charmeleon un dratini un kibago un monozu y un gible niveles charmeleon1: 30 charmeleon2: 25 dratini: 23 kibago:23 monozu: 23 gible: 23 y la del gym Dratini Kibago y bagon Niveles Dratini: 29 Kibago: 27 Bagon: 25 me ayudas a eso ewe? eres admin [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ υ¢нιнα']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'мє ∂ι¢єѕ αℓgσ?']] 22:52 30 oct 2010 (UTC) hola bulb quiero conseguir un buizel para mi equipo a si que te digo la respuesta a la pregunta la primera aparicion de buizel fue en la pelicula pokemon ranger y el templlo del mar que pertenece a la 3ª generacionalguien averigua quien soy 12:48 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Agua Squirtle: May solo ella xD wooper: sentiras un gran dolor xDDD otra respuesta xD aprende descanso y pantalla de luz, creo alguien averigua quien soy 20:09 31 oct 2010 (UTC) una cosa com subo de nivel a mis pokes, y como gano medallas??? alguien averigua quien soy 21:42 31 oct 2010 (UTC)